Red Blooded
by lolipopsehun
Summary: Hanya Sehun yang terlalu mencintai kekasihnya hingga rela melakukan apapun yang Luhan mau termasuk bertukar peran dalam urusan ranjang. Tapi tetap saja Sehun yang membuat pria manis itu mengerang. PWP. YAOI. HunHan. Luhan. Sehun. NC. M. Mature. DEBUT PWP YAOI. DLDR. FUJO. Boy x Boy.


**RED BLOODED**

Hanya Sehun yang teralu mencintai kekasihnya hingga rela melakukan apapun yang Luhan mau, termasuk bertukar peran dalam urusan ranjang **. PWP. YAOI. HunHan. Luhan. Sehun. NC. M. Mature. DEBUT PWP YAOI. DLDR. FUJO. Boy x Boy.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YAOI PWP DEBUT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **lolipopsehun proudly present HUNHAN YAOI PWP**

 **This is my debut YAOI fiction**

 **And I don't know why it's also PWP**

 **Hope you like it**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Special thanks to ARTHUR KIM**

 **That girl who always encourage me in dirty way, of course**

 **Thank you**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara pintu yang dibanting dengan kasar membuat Sehun nyaris menyemburkan kopi hangat yang baru saja ia beli dari kedai depan kampusnya. Ia mendongak dengan wajah bodoh, tatapan matanya menangkap gambaran sosok pria mungil yang masuk dengan kaki menghentak-hentak kasar, muka kusut ditekuk, bibir mengerucut sebal, dan juga dengusan kasar.

Tanpa bicara sepatah katapun, pria mungil itu mengambil cup kopi dari tangan Sehun dan menenggakknya hingga nyaris habis, sementara Sehun hanya memandanginya dengan bibir terbuka lebar, bingung. Ia sejak tadi berusaha mendinginkannya tapi Luhan meminum kopi itu layaknya kopi dingin.

Aneh sekali.

"Kau kenapa, Luhan?" tanya Sehun perlahan, mencoba berhati-hati sementara pria mungil itu –kekasihnya, sudah menghempaskan tubuh ke atas sofa di sampingnya.

Luhan memutar bola mata sebal. "Diam, Oh Sehun. Aku sedang kesal, apa kau tak bisa melihatnya?"

Sehun menelan ludah kasar, mengiyakan dalam hati, tapi ia diam. Sehun sudah hapal betul kebiasaan buruk kekasihnya itu. Jika Luhan dalam keadaan _mood_ yang hancur lebur, pria itu bisa mengoceh sepanjang malam, merutuki apa saja, bahkan hal-hal yang tak pernah ada.

Sehun masih ingat betul saat beberapa hari menjelang tahun baru, Luhan terpaksa harus menghabiskan pergantian tahun di rumah sakit karena tidak sengaja menjatuhkan diri dari tangga dan membuat kakinya sendiri patah. Itu murni kesalahannya karena Luhan dengan ceroboh membiarkan soda yang tumpah tidak dilap dan membuatnya terpeleset.

Pria mungil itu harus menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit selama lima hari dan melewatkan perayaan kembang api pergantian tahun yang luar biasa menakjubkan.

Dan bahkan selama lima hari itu, Sehun menungguinya, mendengar semua ocehannya, dan dengan sabar mengiyakan semua cacian yang Luhan berikan padanya. Itu bahkan seratus persen kesalahannya sendiri, tapi Luhan malah seolah akan membagi rasa bersalahnya pada Sehun.

Ia bahkan menyalahkan Sehun yang tidak mau memberi karpet pada tangga, menyalahkan Sehun karena tidak mengelap soda yang tumpah –padahal saat kejadian, Sehun tidak sedang berada di rumah. Dan semua omelan yang Luhan perdengarkan untuknya selalu Sehun sambut dengan baik. Pria itu selalu mengiyakan, selalu membalas umpatan dengan kata-kata indah.

Tentu saja, Sehun terlalu mencintai kekasihnya itu.

Kembali lagi pada pria yang kini sedang bersungut-sungut di sampingnya, Sehun berusaha mengecilkan suara televisi, berusaha tenang meskipun sebenarnya ia sendiri bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada Luhan.

Perasaannya, tadi saat ia berangkat kuliah dan Luhan berangkat bekerja semuanya masih baik-baik saja. Bahkan tadi pagi Luhan membuatkan omelet kesukaannya tanpa diminta.

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

"Kau sudah selesai marahnya, Luhan?" ucap Sehun dengan hati-hati, berusaha memecah keheningan yang menyiksa.

Luhan melirk pria itu dengan tatapan tajam sementara Sehun hanya nyengir kuda. "Aku kesal, bukan marah,"

Kembali, Sehun menghela napas berat. "Mau bercerita?"

"Aku bercerita pun kau juga tidak akan tau,"

" _Well,_ yah," Sehun kehabisan kata. "Uhm, hanya penasaran saja, Luhan,"

Luhan mendengus kasar, terdengar sangat keras ditelinga Sehun. "Aku lebih tua darimu empat tahun. Kuulangi lagi, Sehun, empat tahun. Kau seharusnya memanggilku dengan sebutan Gege,"

"Gege?" ulang Sehun, pria itu hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kesal, bibirnya masih membentuk lengkungan cemberut. "Kita kan sudah membahas ini sebelumnya, kau sendiri yang bilang mau dipanggil Luhan saja,"

"Tetap saja, itu tidak sopan,"

Jujur saja, Sehun bingung dengan apa yang sekarang ada dalam pikiran Luhan. Pria itu mengatakan padanya untuk memanggilnya dengan nama langsung karena mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih. Sehun menolak itu pada awalnya, tapi Luhan tetap memaksa untuk menyebut namanya saja.

Tapi sekarang, sepertinya pria itu berubah pikiran.

"Oke, sebenarnya ada apa?" Sehun akhirnya menyerah untuk menebak-nebak dan berbasa-basi, ia kehilangan petunjuk sama sekali.

Luhan mendengus lagi, membalik tubuhnya menghadap Sehun. "Kau tau Kris Wu, kan?"

"Rekan kerjamu?" Sehun mulai tenang, ia mengambil kopi sorenya yang tinggal separuh dan meminumnya perlahan.

Luhan mengangguk dengan cepat beberapa kali. "Dia bilang aku pria bodoh,"

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Tentu saja, aku lebih tua darimu empat tahun, dan Kris bilang aku bodoh karena membiarkan bocah sepertimu menusukku setiap malam,"

Dan Sehun tersedak, nyaris menyemburkan kopi ke wajah Luhan, ia batuk-batuk panjang, tidak bisa menemukan kata untuk bicara. Sementara Luhan, masih dengan kesal berusaha menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun untuk menghentikan batuk pria itu.

"Aku kesal sekali,"

Masih berusaha mengendalikan batuknya, Sehun menemukan suaranya sendiri, tapi ia tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Otak tumpulnya itu tak bisa dipaksakan untuk berpikir, terlebih merespon kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Luhan.

"Tapi aku tidak menidurimu setiap malam, Luhan,"

"Bukan itu masalahnya," pria itu nyaris berteriak, memukul punggung Sehun kuat-kuat hingga membuatnya mengerang. "Intinya, seharusnya aku yang melakukan itu padamu. Seharusnya aku yang menusukmu, Sehun. Aku, bukan kau,"

Bibir Sehun terbuka lebar. "Tapi, kan itu–,"

"Jangan meragukanku, Oh Sehun," Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan berkacak pinggang, memandangi Sehun dengan mata berkilat marah. "Aku jantan, kau tau,"

Sehun nyaris tertawa, tapi ia memilih untuk tetap diam. "Ya, siapa juga yang mengataimu betina," balasnya.

Geram, Luhan menginjak kaki pria itu dan berhasil membuat Sehun menjerit kesakitan. "Jangan bercanda, Sehun, aku serius,"

Dan Sehun diam. "Oke," bisiknya.

"Pokoknya mulai malam ini dan seterusnya jangan pernah menusukku lagi,"

 _Hah, seperti bisa menghindariku saja._

"Tapi kan–,"

"Dan mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku Luhan Gege," ucap Luhan memotong ucapan pria itu.

Sehun hanya menelan ludah kasar melihat kesungguhan dalam tatapan mata Luhan. "Masa karena ucapan Kris saja kau mau menghindariku?"

"Kenapa?" balas Luhan acuh. "Memang yang dikatakan Kris itu benar. Seharusnya aku yang menusukmu, Sehun. Aku lebih tua darimu dan aku juga seorang pria,"

Oke, Sehun mulai berpikir sekarang. "Tunggu dulu, Luhan, apa sebenarnya kau ingin," Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya karena ia kehilangan kata yang tepat untuk bicara.

"Ya, kau benar. Ayo kita bertukar peran,"

Dan Sehun bergidik ngeri mendengarnya.

Membayangkannya saja Sehun tak pernah.

 **.**

 **.**

"Luhan sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu, ini ide buruk. Sangat buruk. Terburuk dari yang paling buruk," Sehun nyaris berbisik saat Luhan baru saja melemparkan tubuh telanjangnya ke atas ranjang dengan paksa.

"Diam, Sehun. Biar aku melakukan apa yang biasanya kau lakukan,"

Sehun nyaris membelalakkan mata. "Apa kau bilang?"

Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya acuh, pria itu mendorong tubuh telanjang Sehun agar terlentang di atas ranjang, kemudian menaiki pahanya. Pria mungil itu menatap Sehun dengan senyum manis mengerikan sedangkan yang ditatap hanya bisa bergidik ngeri.

Dalam hati Sehun sudah membayangkan adegan terburuk dalam hidup yang mungkin saja Luhan lakukan padanya.

Ia menelan ludah kasar.

Luhan mengapit paha Sehun dengan kakinya, dan pria di bawahnya itu hanya diam. Sehun bisa saja menyentak Luhan dengan satu gerakan singkat kemudian melemparnya menjauh, tapi ia tak melakukan itu.

Siang tadi _mood_ kekasihnya sedang tidak baik dan Sehun tak ingin membuatnya semakin berantakan karena hal itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Luhan?" tanya pria itu saat Luhan membuka bajunya sendiri.

"Gege," ia mengoreksi, kali ini sedikit menggliat untuk membuka celana pendeknya. "Kau harus sopan pada Gegemu, Sehun,"

 _Gege pantat kuda._

 _Mana ada seorang Gege yang selalu mengerang minta ampun tiap malam._

Pria itu memutar bola mata kesal. "Gege, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" ia mengulangi pertanyaannya seperti yang Luhan mau.

Dan Luhan tertawa renyah saat mendengar Sehun memanggilnya seperti itu. Pria itu menundukkan badan untuk mengecup bibir Sehun, terus turun hingga menyentuh lehernya. Sehun mengerang sedikit saat lidah Luhan bermain-main di atas permukaan kulitnya yang polos.

Sehun berusaha mengendalikan bibirnya sendiri agar tidak mendesah seperti seorang amatiran.

Tapi Luhan malah terkekeh ringan, lidahnya perlahan turun untuk membasahi dada telanjang Sehun dan pria itu menahan napas. Jemari mungil Luhan di bawah sana perlahan meremas kejantanannya –dengan sangat lembut.

"Gege, _please,_ " Sehun nyaris memohon saat bibir Luhan bermain-main di atas permukaan paha dalamnya yang polos, kemudian mengerang saat bibir Luhan melingkupi kejantanannya dengan sempurna.

Sehun mengerang kasar, tanpa sadar jemarinya meremas rambut Luhan, membuat pria mungil itu sedikit mengerang tertahan, berbicara tidak jelas karena kejantanan Sehun memenuhi mulutnya. Seperti terlatih, Luhan menggerakkan mulut dan lidahnya dengan gerakan yang benar-benar membuat Sehun menahan napas.

Pria itu menahan desahan, menahan erangan yang nyaris lepas dari bibirnya karena gerakan bibir Luhan yang menggila di bawah sana.

"Aku bisa gila," rengek Sehun, sedikit menarik kepala Luhan dan membuat pria itu dengan malas melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari kejantanan Sehun yang mengeras, napasnya mulai berantakan. "Kau akan membuatku kalah dengan ini?" Sehun menarik pria itu mendekat untuk menciumnya dengan kasar.

Sehun berusaha mengendalikan gairahnya sendiri, tapi itu sangat sulit.

"Ya," sahut Luhan di balik ciuman pria itu. Ia mendorong dada Sehun menjauh, melepaskan ciuman pria itu kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Mulai malam ini biar aku yang menciummu," bisik Luhan.

Sehun menarik wajahnya menjauh. "Kalau kau mengambil seluruh tugasku, apa yang harus kulakukan kalau begitu?"

"Diam dan tunggu," sahut Luhan, mengecup bibir pria itu sekilas sebelum beranjak dan berdiri. "Seperti biasanya kau menyuruhku,"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya untuk memperhatikan langkah Luhan, pria mungil itu berjalan ke sudut ruangan kamar Sehun dan mengambil sebuah benda dari laci. Benda yang biasanya Sehun berikan kepada Luhan sebelum memasukkinya.

Dan senyum lebar Luhan mengembang saat ia kembali berjalan mendekat dan menggoyang-goyangkan benda itu di depan wajah Sehun. Pria itu tercekat, sedikit menarik tubuhnya mundur dan menempelkan punggungnya pada bantalan ranjang yang empuk.

"Luhan," bisiknya mengingatkan, Luhan mengerang sebal. "Gege, kau pasti bercanda, kan?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak," sahut Luhan, pria itu menarik tubuh Sehun dengan paksa, kemudian membalikkan tubuh pria itu hingga nyaris membuatnya memekik. "Kau harus melakukan seperti yang biasa kulakukan,"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Kau mendengarku, Sehun," bisik Luhan malas. Pria itu menarik tubuh Sehun hingga ia bertumpu pada kedua lutut, kemudian sedikit menarik pantat Sehun keatas. "Diam, oke?" ucapnya lagi saat Sehun membalikkan kepala untuk memandanginya dengan tatapan mata ragu dan takut.

"Luhan sungguh ini bukan–,"

"Diam, kubilang," potongnya. Pria itu sedikit memukul pantat Sehun yang sejak tadi ia tahan dengan separuh tangan. "Ini tidak terlalu sakit, kok,"

Sementara Sehun menelan ludah kasar, sedikit menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat apa yang sedang kekasihnya itu lakukan di belakang sana. "Luhan, aku tidak –aduh sakit, Ya Tuhan," Sehun mengerang saat ia bisa merasakan jemari Luhan sedikit menusuknya.

"Jangan merengek seperti bayi,"

"Sakit, Luhan," bantahnya, setengah berteriak setengah kesal.

Anehnya, Luhan tertawa, ia mengoleskan sebuah gel dingin pada pantat Sehun dan itu kembali membuatnya meringis. "Kau benar-benar cengeng sebagai seorang pria, Sehun,"

"Ini sakit –ah, hentikan hentikan," Sehun masih merengek sementara Luhan masih saja berusaha mendorong jarinya masuk, berusaha membuka jalan pada bagian belakang tubuh pria yang sedang berada di bawahnya itu. "Jangan mendorongnya –ah, sakit sakit,"

"Beginilah yang kurasakan setiap malam," balas Luhan, masih berusaha menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di bawah sana.

"Aku tidak menidurimu setiap malam, Luhan, hentikan itu. Keluarkan jarimu dari sana, Ya Tuhan, sakit,"

"Diam, kubilang," kembali, Luhan memukul pantat Sehun dengan gemas, membuat pria yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu mengerang kesal. "Mulai sekarang aku yang akan melakukannya padamu,"

Sehun nyaris terkekeh untuk mengejeknya, tapi ia meringis lagi karena gerakan jemari Luhan di dalam tubuhnya begitu menyakitkan. Rasanya nyeri dan ia sempat penasaran bagaimana bisa Luhan menahan semua rasa sakit ini tiap malam –ah, bukan setiap malam.

Sungguh, Sehun baru tau rasanya semenyakitkan ini.

Mungkin mulai sekarang ia harus berlaku lembut pada kekasihnya yang satu itu.

"Pelan-pelan, Luhan, _please,_ " dan akhirnya Sehun menyerah, ia berusaha menerima apa yang pria itu lakukan padanya, ia sudah pasrah.

"Apa rasanya menyenangkan?" tanya Luhan, jemarinya masih bergerak-gerak dengan lembut.

"Sakit, sial," dan Sehun harus mengerang kasar saat pria itu kembali memukul pantatnya.

"Bicara yang sopan,"

 _Sial._

 _Demi apapun, aku akan menusukmu sampai pingsan besok, Xi Luhan._

 _Aku bersumpah._

"Ya, Gege," sahutnya malas.

Sudah Sehun bilang kan ia terlalu mencintai pria mungil itu hingga tak bisa menolak apa yang Luhan mau sama sekali. Dan mungkin memang pria itu sudah bodoh, sangat bodoh hingga nyaris gila. Pikirkan saja, bagaimana bisa dia harus menyerah di bawah Luhan untuk sekarang ini.

Dan mungkin untuk beberapa saat yang akan datang, Luhan akan menusuknya dengan kasar.

 _Oh sial._

"Oke Sehun, percaya padaku, ini tidak akan sesakit yang kau bayangkan," ucap Luhan, bibir pria itu menelusuri punggung Sehun yang polos, mengecupinya perlahan –persis seperti apa yang selama ini Sehun lakukan padanya.

"Itu kata-kataku, Luhan," ucapnya malas. Ia sedikit memutar bola mata sebal, merutuk dan mengumpat dalam hati.

"Sudah jangan membantah," bisik Luhan lagi, bibir dan lidahnya masih bermain-main di punggung Sehun yang polos, sementara di bawah sana jemarinya masih bermain-main di dalam tubuh Sehun. "Ini pengalaman pertamamu, kan?" tanya Luhan.

"Ah, sial jangan mendorongnya," Sehun kembali mengerang merasakan dua jari Luhan berada di dalam tubuhnya.

"Ini yang pertama kali, Oh Sehun?" Luhan mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Sehun mengangguk ringan. "Apa ini yang pertama kali untukmu juga?"

"Menusuk seorang pria?"

"Kau pernah meniduri wanita?"

Luhan tertawa. "Tidak pernah," sahutnya. "Oke, Sehun. Tahan sedikit, aku akan memasukimu,"

Dan Sehun menahan napas, ia mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada bantal dan mengertakkan gigi. "Pelan-pelan, kumohon," ucapnya sedikit ngeri, takut sebenarnya.

"Berhenti merengek seperti bayi, ini sudah pelan," balas Luhan malas.

Sehun bisa merasakan kejantanan pria itu bermain-main di depan pintu masuknya dan ia menahan napas, berusaha menepis rasa sakit yang mungkin akan ia rasakan sebentar lagi. Bagaimanapun sakitnya, Sehun tak boleh merengek dan menjerit seperti bayi.

Luhan tak boleh melihatnya lemah.

Detik demi detik berlalu, Sehun tak merasa sakit, ia hanya bisa merasakan kejantanan Luhan yang mendorongnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Gege?" panggil Sehun, sedikit menoleh ke belakang dan melihat wajah manis pria itu sedang mengerutkan kening. Sebelah tangan Luhan berusaha mendorong kejantanannya masuk, sementara sebelah tangannya lagi mencengkeram pinggang Sehun. Wajah Luhan tampak begitu serius, bahkan ia mengeraskan dagu.

Dan Sehun menunggu sambil berusaha menahan tawa.

"Gege, sudah belum sih?"

"Diam, Sehun. Ini susah sekali, Ya Tuhan,"

Sehun terkikik geli dan pria di belakang itu kembali memukul pantatnya. "Dorong saja, Ge. Apa susahnya? Kau hanya tinggal mendorongnya masuk perlahan,"

"Susah sekali, brengsek," kali ini Luhan mengerang kasar, menarik kejantanannya dan kembali mendorong jemarinya untuk membuat jalan masuk, bibirnya mengeluarkan dengusan kasar.

"Pelan-pelan, Ge," ia meringis menahan nyeri, sementara sekarang Luhan kembali berusaha mendorong kejantanannya masuk.

"Sehun, kenapa tidak mau masuk?"

"Dorong dengan benar,"

"Ini sudah benar," rengeknya.

Sehun ingin tertawa terbahak, tapi ia menahan. Ia berusaha tidak membuat Luhan semakin kesal dan melakukan hal yang lebih aneh lagi dari ini. Begini saja sudah membuat harga diri Sehun luntur entah kemana. Kalau bukan Luhan yang melakukan ini, mungkin sejak tadi ia sudah membantingnya pria yang berusaha memasukkinya ke lantai.

"Sudah, Luhan?"

"Sial, tidak bisa, Sehun. Bagaimana ini?" pria itu mendengus kasar, menarik kejantanannya dari depan pintu masuk Sehun dan mengerang. "Susah sekali," ucapnya dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

Sementara Sehun berusaha mati-matian menahan tawa, ia menarik tubuhnya sendiri untuk duduk dan menghadap kekasihnya yang sedang cemberut itu. Sehun menarik wajah Luhan agar memandangnya tapi dengan cepat pria mungil itu membuang muka.

"Kenapa, sayang?" tanya Sehun lembut, jemarinya membelai wajah Luhan perlahan sambil berusaha menahan diri agar tidak tersenyum.

Luhan tidak menjawab, bibir pria itu masih mengerucut sebal, sementara dengusan kasar masih saja keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Dari sudut mata, Sehun tau pria itu sedang marah dan bersungut-sungut sekarang. Yah, meskipun tetap saja, meskipun marah, Luhan masih tetap lucu dan manis.

"Kau pasti senang kan aku gagal melakukannya?"

"Eh, bukan begitu, Luhan,"

Luhan mengerang lagi, ia mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh, kemudian memutar tubuh membelakangi pria itu. "Kau pasti menertawaiku,"

 _Kau begitu lucu. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tersenyum saat melihatmu._

"Siapa yang tertawa?" bisik Sehun lembut, ia menarik tubuh pria itu mendekat, kemudian mengecupi leher dan bahunya dari belakang. "Wajar saja, kau kan masih belum berpengalaman,"

"Aku kesal, kau tau,"

Sehun tau saat suara pria itu sedikit lebih berat, berani bertaruh, hanya dengan bibir dan lidahnya saja, Luhan pasti sudah bergairah.

"Kesal kenapa? Aku kan tidak mengejekmu,"

"Tetap saja, Sehun. Aku laki-laki,"

 _Ya, tapi kau sangat cantik._

"Memang laki-laki," sahut Sehun acuh, bibirnya kembali menelusuri leher pria itu hingga membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

Desahan lembut Luhan kembali terdengar samar. Perlahan, jemari Sehun bergerak turun menelusuri tubuh Luhan, terus turun hingga menemukan kejantanannya dan meremasnya perlahan. Luhan mengerang kasar, sedikit mendorong tangan Sehun dari bawah sana, tapi ia tak punya kekuatan lebih untuk menolak.

Gerakan tangan Sehun di atas kejantanannya, kecupan dan hisapan bibir Sehun di lehernya membuat Luhan tak kuasa mengatakan tidak.

"Ah, hentikan, Sehun," rengek pria itu.

Berbeda dengan yang bibirnya, tubuh Luhan sama sekali tidak menunjukkan penolakan sama sekali.

Pria mungil itu malah merapatkan tubuh telanjangnya pada tubuh Sehun, melebarkan kakinya agar Sehun bisa meremasnya dengan leluasa. Kepalanya mengadah ke atas, membiarkan bibir pria itu menelusuri seluruh lehernya dan bibir mungilnya mengeluarkan desahan yang tak bisa ia kendalikan.

Sentuhan Sehun, bagaimanapun bentuknya selalu bisa membuat Luhan menggila.

"Hentikan apa?" bisiknya di depan telinga pria itu, Sehun sedikit menjilatnya dan Luhan mengerang kasar.

"Jangan berhenti," sahut Luhan kasar.

Sehun terkekeh ringan, perlahan, ia menarik tubuh pria mungil itu agar berbaring di atas ranjang. Kemudian merangkak di atasnya dengan sebuah senyuman manis, sementara Luhan terengah-engah.

"Berhenti atau tidak? Bicara yang benar," tanya Sehun, jemari pria itu menelusuri tubuh telanjang Luhan dan kembali meremas kejantanan pria itu.

Luhan meleguh kasar, mengerangkan nama Sehun dalam satu jeritan tertahan. "Sial, Sehun. Jangan menggodaku,"

"Luhan Gege, aku begitu ingin memasukimu lagi, tapi kau tidak mau. Bagaimana itu?"

Luhan mengerang. "Brengsek, Oh Sehun," jemari mungil pria itu mencengkeram kedua lengan Sehun, mencari pegangan sementara tubuhnya sedikit terhentak karena jemari Sehun sudah meluncur masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Ge, kau mau aku melakukannya?" ia memutar jemarinya di dalam tubuh Luhan dan pria mungil itu nyaris memekik.

"Ya, _please,_ Sehun," Luhan nyaris memohon.

 _Lihat sekarang siapa yang merengek seperti bayi._

Sehun hanya tersenyum, tidak menjawab ucapan pria yang tampak terengah di bawah tubuhnya itu. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, pria itu melebarkan kedua kaki Luhan kemudian sedikit mengangkatnya ke atas.

"Sehun," bisik Luhan, sedikit mendesah lembut saat ia bisa merasakan kejantanan Sehun bermain-main di depan pintu masuknya.

"Apa ini akan menyakitkan?"

Luhan terengah. "Ah, sial. Lakukan saja. Aku sudah biasa. Tidak akan sakit,"

Sehun tertawa sedikit, berusaha mendorong masuk sementara Luhan menahan napas. "Sudah kubilang, kita seharusnya tidak bertukar peran,"

"Ah, Sehun, perlahan," ia mengerang, sedikit mencengkeram lengan pria itu lagi saat Sehun mendorongnya dan memenuhinya dengan sempurna. Pria itu sedikit melengkungkan tubuhnya sedikit saat Sehun menyentaknya dengan satu gerakan cepat. "Ah, sial," desahnya kasar.

Pria itu tertawa, menundukkan tubuh sedikit untuk mencium bibir Luhan dengan cepat. Mulut dan lidahnya bermain-main di dalam mulut Luhan, membuat pria mungil itu terengah dan kehabisan napas. Kedua tangan Luhan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya erat-erat, menarik tubuhnya lebih erat lagi dan membiarkan Sehun menciumnya lebih dalam.

"Oh Sehun," desah Luhan dibalik ciuman pria itu. Dan dengan kekehan ringan Sehun melepaskannya, membiarkan Luhan bernapas dengan benar sementara ia masih memeluk dengan erat.

Dengan gerakan lembut, Sehun mulai melakukan gerakan tarik ulur perlahan. Ia menarik mundur dan itu berhasil membuat Luhan mengerang kasar. Dan kemudian saat Sehun menyentaknya dengan gerakan cepat, Luhan meneriakkan nama pria itu dengan suara keras.

"Sehun, sial, perlahan," tubuhnya terhentak-hentak sementara Sehun masih tampak serius melakukan tarik ulur di bawah sana.

Suara geraman Sehun terdengar mengerikan di telinga Luhan, tapi ia tidak peduli. Gerakannya masih begitu statis dan stabil, membuat pria mungil di bawahnya itu nyaris kehabisan napas dan terengah-engah.

"Lebih keras, _please,"_

"Kau bilang perlahan," Sehun nyaris terkekeh.

Desahan kasar pria mungil itu terdengar lagi saat Sehun menggerakkan kejantanannya semakin dalam, semakin memenuhi Luhan dengan sesak, semakin memaksanya untuk cepat menyerah. Pria itu berusaha mendorong gairah Luhan yang meledak-ledak dan nyaris lepas dari tubuhnya.

Luhan tidak menjawab ucapan pria itu, ia tak bisa memikirkan apapun saat ini, bahkan namanya sendiri ia lupa. Sentuhan Sehun di dalam tubuhnya benar-benar melumpuhkan otak rasionalnya, pria itu hanya bisa mengerang, mendesahkan nama Sehun dengan suara nyaris habis, memohon dan meminta lebih dalam sebuah rengekan tidak jelas.

"Brengsek, ah, Sehun,"

Masih melakukan gerakan tarik dorong dengan cepat, Sehun mencengkeram pinggul kekasihnya itu, berusaha membantu tubuh Luhan bergerak seirama dengan gerakannya. Geraman Sehun terdengar mengerikan dan anehnya itu membuat gairah Luhan semakin meledak-ledak.

"Ah, kau luar biasa, Oh Sehun," Luhan mulai meracau, ia masih berusaha mengimbangi gerakan Sehun, membuat pria itu bergerak lebih cepat lagi. Napasnya berantakan, matanya terpejam erat, sementara bibirnya terbuka lebar untuk bernapas.

Sehun terkekeh ringan, memandangi wajah Luhan yang baginya luar bisa menakjubkan. Dengan tubuh telanjang nyaris basah karena keringan dan juga wajah memerah karena gairahnya yang semakin membakar.

"Kau cantik, sayang," bisik Sehun dengan kekehan ringan, jemarinya mencengkeram pinggul pria itu dan ia masih bergerak dengan cepat di dalam tubuh Luhan.

"Aku laki-laki," sahut Luhan ditengah desahannya.

Pria itu membalas dengan tawa renyah. "Kau lebih cantik dari gadis manapun, Luhan,"

"Jangan bicara lagi, Oh Sehun,"

Ucapan pria itu membuat Sehun tertawa renyah, ia bisa merasakan tubuh Luhan yang mencengkeram kejantanannya lebih erat lagi, lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Sementara ia membantu Luhan mencapai puncak kenikmatannya sendiri yang nyaris lepas, berusaha membuat kekasihnya itu lega.

Sehun mengerang kasar saat Luhan semakin mencengkeramnya dengan erat.

Dan dengan beberapa kali dorongan kasar, pria itu mengerang kasar, menjeritkan nama Sehun keras-keras dalam satu leguhan kasar saat puncak gairahnya terlepas. Luhan terengah-engah sementara Sehun memberinya kesempatan untuk mengatur napas dengan benar selama beberapa saat.

Ia membiarkan kekasihnya itu melepaskan seluruh gairahnya hingga membasahi perut dan dada, kemudian terkekeh ringan, sedikit menundukkan kepala lagi untuk mengecupi wajah dan bibir Luhan.

"Sudah?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengerang kasar. "Ya, sialan, sudah,"

Pria itu tersenyum, sebuah senyum yang tak bisa Luhan artikan. "Oke," sahutnya. tersenyum lagi.

Kemudian, pria itu kembali mendorong Luhan dengan kasar, membuat pria mungil di bawahnya itu terhentak-hentak tanpa aturan. "Sehun, ah, kumohon,"

Seolah menulikan telinganya, Sehun masih tetap saja melakukan gerakan tarik ulur pada pria itu, berusaha menyelesaikan gairahnya sendiri. Dan desahan pria itu semakin menggila saat Sehun memenuhinya hingga sesak, hingga ia memaksa Luhan merasakan serangan panas yang kembali menyerang pusat tubuhnya.

"Oh sial," Sehun mengerang, mencengkeram pinggul pria itu lebih keras lagi dan berhasil membuat Luhan memekik merasakan nyeri.

Dengan geraman kasar, Sehun mendorong tubuhnya lebih cepat, memenuhinya lebih sesak, kemudian mengumpat kasar saat gairahnya lepas, membasahi tubuh Luhan hingga penuh dan terkekeh ringan ditengah helaan napasnya yang berantakan.

"Kau masih saja menakjubkan, Luhan,"

"Gege," ia mengoreksi, sedikit meringis saat Sehun melepaskan tautan mereka dengan paksa.

Pria itu terkekeh ringan, menundukkan kepala untuk mengecup bibir Luhan dengan lembut, kemudian menarik tubuh mungil berpeluh keringat itu dalam pelukan hangatnya. "Kau memang lebih tua, tapi wajahmu tampak sepuluh tahun lebih muda dariku, Luhan,"

"Kau membuatku kesal, Sehun," pria itu sedikit menarik diri dari pelukan Sehun, tapi ia menahannya.

"Begini lebih baik," bisiknya, kembali memeluk tubuh Luhan erat-erat. "Aku serius, sayang. Kau terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki,"

"Tetap saja," balas Luhan kesal. "Aku hanya ingin menjadi laki-laki sepenuhnya, Sehun,"

"Kau kan laki-laki, apa yang perlu diragukan?"

Luhan menyentak tubuh pria itu dengan kasar, sedikit memberi jarak hingga ia bisa melihat tatapan mata elang menakjubkan itu. "Tetap saja, aku ingin melakukan apa yang kau lakukan," ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Meniduri seorang pria mungkin?"

Sehun mencibir. "Siapa yang akan kau tiduri?"

"Serius, Sehun," ia membentak, sedikit memukul dada Sehun dengan kepalan tangan dan itu membuatnya meringis menahan sakit. "Aku hanya ingin mencoba hal baru,"

"Aku tau sayang, tapi kau butuh latihan sebelum melakukannya,"

"Apa kau juga butuh latihan saat pertama kali meniduriku?"

Sehun berpikir sejenak, ia mengernyit, kemudian perlahan mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, sudah naluri kurasa,"

"Kenapa aku tidak punya naluri itu juga?"

 _Karena kau terlalu mungil Luhan, kau itu lucu._

Sehun diam sebentar untuk memutar otak, berusaha tidak membuat kekasihnya itu semakin kesal. "Kita akan berlatih untuk itu nanti, sayang,"

"Kau akan membantuku, kan?"

 _Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin, tapi mau bagaimana lagi._

"Tentu," sahut Sehun. "Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada seorang teman,"

"Siapa?" Luhan antusias.

Dan Sehun tersenyum ringan. "Seseorang yang akan mengajarimu,"

Kening Luhan berkerut dalam sementara Sehun kembali memeluknya erat-erat. Ia mengecupi puncak kepala Luhan beberapa kali, menggumamkan lagu pengantar tidur untuk kekasihnya, membuat pria mungil itu terlelap.

Sambil berdoa dalam hati semoga besok, Luhan sudah lupa dengan apa yang ingin ia lakukan.

Bagaimanapun, _ditusuk_ Luhan bukan sesuatu yang bisa Sehun terima dengan sepenuh hati.

 _Ini menggelikan._

 **.**

 **.**

 _ ***red blooded = manly/jantan.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di tengah sibuknya skripsian yang bikin panas otak, lolipopsehun menyempatkan diri mengisi waktu libur untuk menulis DEBUT FF YAOI PWP. Sebenernya pengen buat yaoi yang lucu-lucu aja, rate T gitu, fluffy-fluffy, tapi gatau kenapa ini tangan serasa bergerak sendiri buat nulis PWP dan NC scene.**

 **Voila, jadilah ini YAOI PWP.**

 **Yaudah gapapa.**

 **Selanjutnya, untuk menebus dosa para author karena kemarin mengadakan ANGST PROJECT di bulan april, udah HUNHAN LDR-an, ini malah tega kan bikin project angst, ckckck. Jadi, khusus tanggal 10 Mei dan 20 Mei bakalan ada beberapa Author yang ikutan PWP PROJECT gitu hehe(ini btw idenya dari lolipopsehun sih, hahaha, maapin). Tanggal 10 Mei ini untuk PWP HUNHAN YAOI dan tanggal 20 Mei untuk PWP HUNHAN GS.**

 **Oke, balik ke FF DEBUT YAOI PWP LOLIPOPSEHUN ini, ehem, maap ya, ini authornya beneran masih belajar nulis yaoi. Gatau harus gimana nulisnya, semoga ini nggak gagal. Rencananya ini ff mau dibikin twoshoot, tapi gatau lagi deh lihat nanti gimana respon reader semuanya. Please, kalo ini jelek pura-pura seneng aja yha, hehe.**

 **Special thanks buat seluruh author hunhan yang selalu mendukung lolipopsehun dalam grup, hunhanslay, beibihunhan, Arthur kim. I LOVE Y'ALL (oke, ini udah mulai mirip ucapan kata terima kasih di skripsi ya? Maap)**

 **ALSO, semuanya jangan lupa review, tulis apa gitu kek di kolom review.**

 **Oke, itu aja.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca, maaf jika ada kesalahan, dan minta komentarnya ya untuk FF debut ini, hahaha.**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**

Today update with my babes **DEARLU09** and **BABYAERYHHS**.


End file.
